Animosity can't be Redemption
by Yami No Tenshi1
Summary: (Ragnarok fanfic) Basically, just Loki musing over Chaos. Hints at shonen-ai, Loki/Chaos. (Loki POV)


Title: Animosity  
  
Author: Yami No Tenshi  
  
Summary: (Ragnarok fanfic) Basically, just Loki musing over Chaos. Hints at shonen-ai, Loki/Chaos. (Loki POV)  
  
I've wondered..and I'll keep wondering. Just who are you?  
  
It's pointless in wondering this at them moment. After all, I won't get any answers out of you now, considering the fact that you're asleep, and don't remember anything of your past. Still..I find it very intriguing.  
  
That's not the only part of you that's intriguing though. There's * you * as a person. Your basic qualities; your willingness to help others even though you don't know them, your humanity..  
  
Allow me to put it simply. Your every aspect is fascinating. There. I said it.  
  
Or, at least to me it is. It also appears I'm not the only one to have found you interesting. That little cleric, for example. It's quite obvious that she's head over heels for you. Even Fenris seems to be very smitten with you, from what I can tell. Also, as much as I hate to admit it, Skurai also seemed to..er, well, want something out of you.  
  
You, Chaos, are just too dense to realize any of this. Not that it comes to me as a surprise. You seemed that way from the first time we met.  
  
Hn..Did I also mention that you're not bad looking either? You're attractive; to say the least, and that's a big compliment coming from me. But I'm not one to drone on and on about that sort of thing. It's boring, actually. I'm not some silly girl who stares excessively.  
  
What the hell am I doing anyway? All I've done tonight is marvel at the wonderful traits that make up you, and stare at your back. If you woke up right about now, and caught me, you'd be giving me some pretty strange looks. Not that it matters to me. I've always received strange looks, and not because of my armor.  
  
You're tossing and turning again. I wish you'd tell me what it is that plagues you in your dreams. Every night, it's the same old repeat.. See, you're mumbling and crying out in your sleep again. What is so bad, farm boy? No one could make this much noise while sleeping. I like you and all, but enough is enough. I need some sleep too, believe it or not. Yes, even the most skilled of assassins need a little bit of rest.  
  
I reached over and gently shook his shoulder. He shot up like a bullet, and started at me for a few seconds before blinking and wiping his brow.  
  
"Oh.. It's you, Loki. Are you alright?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He had it all wrong, really. It should be vice versa.  
  
"The question is if you are okay or not. "  
  
"Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"You toss and turn in your sleep, and cause a racket every night."  
  
"Oh.. that. It's all okay. Really!"  
  
Mmmhmm. Not very convincing, Chaos. You're going to have to do better than that to convince me of the truth.  
  
"Tell the truth. Were you having nightmares?"  
  
From the looks of things, I've hit the nail right on the head. There's no way he can deny it now..  
  
"I have no idea of what you're talking about!"  
  
Okay. Maybe he can deny it. But I can tell exactly what it is.  
  
"Fragments of memories?"  
  
Now he looks like I've just blasted him right thorough the roof. So, this time I'm right for sure, seeing as he's now squeezing my arm and giving me threatening glares.  
  
"Don't tell anyone! Please! Especially not Iris! She'll be all over me-"  
  
"Keep your voice down, if you insist upon being so secretive."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I pulled my arm away from his grip, and looked at him apathetically.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't say anything."  
  
Without waiting for a reply or another word, I rolled over onto my side, facing opposite of him. Now, maybe he'll-  
  
"Hey, Loki?"  
  
I suppressed a growl of irritation, and once again turned to face him.  
  
"What is it now?" "Why do you always have a giant stick up your ass?"  
  
.Now this is just getting annoying, 'Love'. Extremely annoying.  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
".. Good."  
  
"You're not mad, are you?"  
  
He's concerned about whether or not he's made me mad? Now that's a new one.  
  
"No. I don't get mad over trivial matters."  
  
He simply chuckled and rolled onto his side, facing away from me. Good. Now maybe I can finally get to sleep.  
  
" Night Loki."  
  
After a few minutes, his breathing became regular and steady again. I was sure he was asleep, but I got up to check on him anyway, making sure that he didn't have some sort of scheme in mind.  
  
I looked down into his face, and I just couldn't help but start wondering more about him all over again. Rune Knight, just how much do you have hidden from me? What other secrets do you hide?  
  
I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me the answers to the questions I have.  
  
Never mind that for now, though. I'm patient.  
  
I reached down and lightly brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Sleep well- What the..?!  
  
His hand shoots out and clamps down on my wrist. So, he wasn't asleep after all. He was probably awake, just- ..Keep calm.  
  
"So, you * are * worried about me!"  
  
I say nothing and yank my wrist out of his grip, making my way back to my bed.  
  
"Ha, I never would have thought! Loki, the great assassin, worried about me!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Deny it all you want! You were still concerned. Honestly, trying to molest me while I were sleeping!" That did it.  
  
"I was not trying to molest you."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"GOOD NIGHT."  
  
I snapped as I placed the pillow over my head, using it to drown out his remarks.  
  
"Yeah..I love you too!"  
  
I smirked to myself and shook my head. Someday, I'll pay you all back for this. Just not tonight, Rune Knight. Just not tonight.  
  
-Owari-  
  
AN: Haha, inspired by Ragnarok vol.6! I just couldn't help myself..This turned out good, actually. 


End file.
